The present invention is in the technical field of impact test sensors. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of Charpy impact test sensors.
Traditional Charpy impact tests utilize strain gages that measure compressive strains and are configured in a half-bridge circuit, diminishing the potential sensor output. Further, the strain gages and associated wiring used in Charpy impact tests are often mounted externally, immediately adjacent to the impact area, and are thus subject to damage from collision debris.